


Cabin, Cavalry, and Cuddles

by kultiras



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're cold and stuck waiting for a pickup, but this may be the best vacation they've ever taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin, Cavalry, and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/gifts).



> Written for OrderlyChaos for her birthday! I may be a bit late, but it's still your birthday over here, so Happy Birthday!!! 
> 
> Based on the prompts: Jasper/Melinda: cuddle for warmth :D and Jasper/Melinda: romantic kiss, please! 
> 
> This also fills a prompt on my trope_bingo square, huddle for warmth. =)

Melinda hung up the phone and finished double-checking the windows and door to make sure that everything was closed tightly. The safe house was already close to freezing thanks to the storm; she wasn’t going to let any cracks or drafty windows make it any worse.

By the time Melinda made it back to the other room, Jasper was working on getting the place warmed up, with a fire already burning warmly. He was settling down on the sofa with a pile of blankets. And judging by the open duffle bag and soaked clothes hanging up, he’d already changed into something dry, though that hadn’t stopped him from shivering in the cold room.

“So what’s the verdict? We getting out of here soon?”

“Ish,” she replied, opening her own duffle bag and grabbing something to dry her hair.

Jasper looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. When nothing appeared forthcoming, he finally prompted her for more info, “Ish as in by tomorrow? Ish as in there are plans in motion to come get us? Ish as in they’re figuring it out? Or ish as in we may be frozen stiff before they get here?”

“Ish as in the storm—you know, that freezing storm we walked through to get here—is keeping them away for now,” she replied as she wrapped the towel around her hair. “They know we’re here, they know we’re safe. We’ve got enough supplies here for at least a week, and worst case scenario? We’ll have to venture out for more firewood in a few days. We’ll be fine until they can come and get us. Now I’m freezing; unlike certain other people, I haven’t had a chance to ditch the soaked uniform yet,” she said.

Jasper snickered in response, “Go ahead, I’ll just sit here by the fire, warming the sofa up for you.”

Melinda rolled her eyes at him before heading into the bathroom to change and wring the water out of her hair.

By the time she came back to the sofa, Jasper had managed to wrap himself up in a blanket, no longer shivering, but still looking miserable.

“You leave me any room?” she asked, smirking at the blanket burrito that was her partner.

“Come closer,” Jasper’s muffled voice said.

Melinda came over to the sofa, and almost immediately found herself dragged onto the sofa next to Jasper.

“How the hell are you warm right now? It’s still freezing!” Jasper exclaimed, latching on to her.

“I always warm up quickly,” she answered, half-shrugging. “It’s pretty convenient at times like these.”

“You’re better than an electric blanket,” Jasper mumbled, as he curled himself around her more comfortably, tucking his face into her neck. .

Laughing, Melinda wrapped her arms around him and tucked the blanket more snugly around them. "Just be glad that I actually enjoy cuddling with you, Jasper."

"I am glad. So very, very glad," he replied, leaning over briefly to kiss her on the cheek. 

Melinda smiled and looked back at him. "Stuck in a safe house, snowed in at a remote cabin? You know we're never going to live this down, right?"

"I don't care," Jasper replied, "we're practically on vacation together for the first time since we started dating. You, me, cabin, apart from the cold it's pretty perfect."

"And here I thought I was 'better than an electric blanket.'"

"Oh you are. But a little more sunshine would be nice, is all I'm saying. Let's just try to get stranded on a tropical island next time, okay?"

"Mmmm, sounds like a plan," Melinda said, leaning in towards him. 

She kissed him softly, slowly deepening the kiss as it progressed. When they finally broke away for air, the smiles on their faces were nearly identical. Almost immediately, Jasper leaned back in to kiss her again. 

"You're right, you know," Melinda said a little later, after the kissing had eased up long enough for them to do more than gasp for air. 

"About?"

"You, me, this cabin? It really is pretty perfect."

"I love you too."


End file.
